1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control valve, and more particularly to a flow control valve for a gardening pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flow control valve for a gardening pipe comprises a main body having a first end formed with a water inlet tube connected to a water source and a second end formed with a water outlet tube connected to a sprinkler (not shown) or the like, and a control handle pivotally mounted on the main body. However, the water flow passing through the flow control valve is controlled by rotation of the control handle which cannot regulate the water flow rate of the flow control valve exactly, so that the water output of the flow control valve easily exceeds the practical requirement, thereby causing water consumption, and thereby causing inconvenience to a user in regulating and adjusting the water flow rate of the flow control valve.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 528135, entitled by “FLOW CONTROL VALVE FOR PIPE”.